


[纲尤/2761]2.14元宵节贺

by 人形自走静电仪 (NARC1SSUS)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARC1SSUS/pseuds/%E4%BA%BA%E5%BD%A2%E8%87%AA%E8%B5%B0%E9%9D%99%E7%94%B5%E4%BB%AA
Summary: 2014年元宵节兼情人节的贺文……一个Ⅰ世篇尤尼在纲吉家居住期间恰逢中国元宵节的日常小故事，时间线经不起推敲贴吧账号丢了帖子也被抽了，把黑历史放上来存个档orz
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Uni | Yuni
Kudos: 1





	1. 【Normal End】关于草饼

“这是什么？”

纲吉家众人看着奈奈正在试图拆开的包装袋，又望望旁边明显非常兴奋的一平，面面相觑，均是一脸茫然。

“看起来……和草饼有点像……？”纲吉努力地回想着吃过的各种食物，寻找着特征相似的对象。

“&@ %#！是师傅捎给一平的节日礼物！”一平情绪高涨地介绍着家里多出的新奇物品。

“元~宵？”尤尼试着重复一平提到的名字——虽然发音有些奇怪。

“是的！”一平点点头，“今天是中国的元宵节，是个家人团圆的日子！所以要吃元宵庆祝！”

“难为风这么有心。”REBORN扶扶帽檐，语气里听不出是夸赞还是调侃。

“啊哈哈哈是好吃的吗！好吃的都是蓝波大人的！”穿着奶牛装的小婴儿跳了出来想要把一整袋都拖走，却在一平的阻拦下转变成了两人的你追我赶。

“阿拉阿拉，都不要急哦~”打开包装袋的奈奈终于笑眯眯地发话了，“分量很多大家可能都吃不完呢！阿纲干脆叫上你的朋友们一起来吧？”

“我……我吗？好吧。”纲吉想想确实是个不错的主意。前脚刚迈出又听见下文：“唔……好像这个的做法也不一样呢……一平和碧洋琪能来帮厨吗？”

不我觉得最好还是不要让碧洋琪帮忙比较好！纲吉正想大声抗议却被REBORN一个“快去”的眼神压了回去。于是他吞了吞口水默默地离开了现场。

“REBORN应该会有办法的吧……”他这么想。

成功的邀请到了能联系上的所有人——当然像是群聚必杀的云雀和行踪不定的黑曜组就毫无办法了。大家赶到的时候热腾腾的元宵刚好被一碗碗地端上桌，雪白滚圆软绵绵的小团子浮在乳白色的汤水上，汤碗之上雾气蒸腾缭绕，光是看着就有温馨的味道。

“还是泡了水的草饼……总觉得会很奇怪啊……”纲吉默默吐槽道。

“沢田先生，这碗是给你的。”尤尼走到他身边将手中捧着的一碗元宵递向他，脸庞上笑容可人，大概是因为蒸汽的缘故还泛着微微的红晕。

“啊，谢谢，真是麻烦你了尤尼。”中断自己的天马行空，他赶紧接过，同样地回以一个笑容。“你也快坐下来一起吃吧。”

或许是因为人多热闹，即便对于他们来说不是真正的节日大家也一样吃得很尽兴，就如同一平所评价的“有团圆的味道”——撇开众人为了“草饼和元宵哪个味道好”、“草饼和元宵像不像”诸如此类的问题争论不休甚至差点大打出手的小插曲的话。只是每个人露出的笑意却都是真真切切的，算不上其乐融融的的气氛莫名地感染着他们，就算是争吵也无法形成隔阂，这样的集会在时光静走中刻入心房成为值得回忆的一笔珍藏。

然而美好的时光总是短暂。小聚完毕，送走了邀来的朋友，纲吉就被REBORN指派去收拾众人留下的一片狼藉——一个人。

——说起来“好的黑手党老大也要有一门特殊技能”是什么奇怪的理由啊！虽然最后并没有真正实现就是了……纲吉一边收拾一边在心里愤愤道，目光却不由自主地移向了在帮忙的娇小身影。而对方正好将一些餐具归位完毕，转头询问他是否有误：“这样可以吗，沢田先生？”

“……嗯，没有问题，辛苦你了。”他好一会儿才反应过来，“剩下的交给我来就好。”

“好的。”少女微笑着点点头，正欲转身却突然仿佛突然想起什么一般滞在原地。

“怎么了吗，尤尼？”纲吉一脸疑惑。

“那个，我一直想请教沢田先生一个问题……”少女再次正对着他，脸上露出了少有的困惑神色。“草饼……是什么？”

“诶？”纲吉懵了，愣愣地望着尤尼，一时想不到比较合适的答案。“……唔，草饼吗……就算你问我我也……大概就是长得和元宵很像的小点心？”

“那草饼和元宵的味道有差异吗？”第二个问题有些急切地蹦出。

“差别啊……草饼是凉的……买来直接就可以吃不用再煮……味道应该会更甜吧？总之我觉得没有今天的元宵好吃？”纲吉一脸苦相地冥思苦想着，丝毫没注意到对面少女不自觉中雀跃起来的心情。“说起来为什么突然问这个？”

“诶？啊，那是因为——”尤尼的语气突然变得有些慌乱，微微垂眸敛睫，沉默了一会儿才回答，“我没有见过草饼，稍微……有点好奇。”

“……啊，是这样。”纲吉望望明显低落下来的对方，心里就像被浆糊灌满了一般有些发堵。

“那，有机会的话我们一起出去吃吧？妈妈应该会同意的。”他稍带安抚地对她露出一个笑容，“这样就知道它是怎么样的了。”

“？！”尤尼猛然抬起了头，眼中是满满的讶异。只是不过片刻那惊讶便化为释然，眉眼慢慢弯起，她甜美地笑了起来。

“好的，说定了哦，沢田先生。”

\--TBC--


	2. 【True End】关于元宵

处理完所有琐碎的事务已经到了平常进入梦乡的时间点，沢田纲吉走到房间入口时却发现门虚掩着，留下的缝隙中还隐约透着橘色的光亮。

“REBORN竟然还没睡吗……”他有些疑惑地自言自语道。

轻手轻脚地推门而入，再小心翼翼地合上。沢田纲吉转过身就看到了盘腿坐在书桌上，以侧面对着他的REBORN。台灯的光打在他身上，偏暖色彩的晕染却并没有让他显得柔和几分，反而突出了帽檐遮蔽下那片阴影的浓重。

“阿纲，我们或许应该好好聊聊。”黑西装的小婴儿如是说。

气氛还这么严肃……纲吉心中警铃大作，总觉得又有什么糟糕的事情要发生了啊！

“关于尤尼。”他的老师不紧不慢地丢出下文。

“……尤尼她怎么了？”事关自己重要的伙伴，纲吉紧盯着REBORN，态度认真了许多。

“反应不错嘛，还算挺关心的。”REBORN转过头望着他，露出了一个意味不明的笑容。“我可没有说过收拾的任务可以让别人帮忙啊。”

……什么啊竟然是这件事吗！把气氛搞得那么紧张害得他那么担心就只是因为这件事吗！

纲吉内心几近抓狂，抱怨的话还没来得及出口又被REBORN悠悠地截住：“不过差不多到料理毒性发作的时间了吧。就以这个作为对你的惩罚好了。”

“哈？所以其实你刚才并没有支开碧洋琪吗！那大家不也都会……完了！”纲吉下意识地捂住肚子，失控地叫了起来，“你到底在想什么啊REBORN！”

“哼，果然判断是非的能力还远远不够啊。”小婴儿摸摸趴在帽沿上的列恩，一脸不以为意。

“现在根本不是说这个的时候吧！”他激动地反驳，尔后似乎是突然明白了什么一般，语气骤变，“怎……怎么能开这种玩笑啊！”

“不赖嘛，最后还是发现了。”

“就算被这么评价也高兴不起来啊……”冷静下来的纲吉又克制不住地吐槽道，接着忍不住询问，“说起来REBORN你是怎么说服碧洋琪的？总感觉能阻止她下厨的方法也一定都很厉害啊……”

“啊，也没什么。”REBORN面不改色，简单地回答道。“只是看到尤尼跃跃欲试的样子就和碧洋琪说让她代劳了。”

“咦……咦咦咦咦？”纲吉一脸震惊，“这么说元宵都是尤尼做的了？”

“怎么会，只是给妈妈做帮手而已。”REBORN很干脆地否认道，然后话锋一转，“不过她亲自端给你的那碗是不是我就不知道了。”

“原来是这样……”纲吉陷入了沉思。难怪之前总觉得尤尼的举动不同寻常——

（ “沢田先生，这碗是给你的。”尤尼走到他身边将手中捧着的一碗元宵递向他，脸庞上笑容可人，大概是因为蒸汽的缘故还泛着微微的红晕。 ）  
并不单单是蒸汽熏染的缘故。

（ “那草饼和元宵的味道有差异吗？”第二个问题有些急切地蹦出。 ）  
并不单单是因为对草饼的好奇。

（ “诶？那，那是因为——”尤尼的语气突然变得有些慌乱，微微垂眸敛睫，沉默了一会儿才回答，“我没有见过草饼，稍微……有点好奇。” ）  
并不单单是为了对他乡特产不够了解而尴尬的慌乱和停顿。

——啊啊，终于都明白了。

REBORN从书桌上站起，将自家学生恍然大悟的表情尽收眼底。唇角微勾，他不客气地单刀直入：“那么，想好要怎么回礼了？这可是首领必备的绅士风度的体现啊。”

“这和首领又扯上什么关系了！”纲吉条件反射地反对道，然而声音很快地没了底气。“虽然确实也约好了一起去吃草饼……”

“……”REBORN有些意外地挑眉，这件事倒确实超出了他的预期。

“还真是歪打正着呢。不过阿纲你要记好，在这个相对安宁的时空里停留的时间并不长。”

“啊，我知道。试炼完就会回去。”纲吉低声回答，“明天……去游乐园之前，我就带她去。”

“我去和尤尼商量一下。”他再次打开了门。回头望望他的老师，神色郑重。“蓝波就先麻烦你了，REBORN——如果她愿意的话。”

“又是这种语气啊。都说过在我面前耍酷你还太嫩了。”REBORN毫不留情地说着戳人痛点的话，看了看旁边的闹钟，“现在她可能还没睡下。快去吧。”

望着学生消失在门口，他端起不知从哪冒出来的咖啡抿了一口，感觉心情变得舒畅很多。

绅士风度什么的，那家伙心里根本就不认同呢。也罢，反正就是个用以制造机会的借口而已。接下去会有什么样的发展嘛……看他们自己吧，谁知道呢。

\--END--


End file.
